1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a temperature control circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Parameters of electronic devices are measured in an enclosed space, such as in a chamber where the temperature is controlled in a suitable range. In order to meet the requirement, a device is usually also installed in the chamber, such as an air conditioner, but the device is expensive.